It's The Way You Make Me Feel
by Soot
Summary: England/America A series of short little ficlets baby fics – how cute centred around the different aspects of Alfred's and Arthur's relationship. They're not in order.


Title: It's The Way You Make Me Feel

Summary: [England/America] A series of short little ficlets (baby fics – how cute) centred around the different aspects of Alfred's and Arthur's relationship. They're not in order.

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will.

Warning: Slash, don't like don't read.

A/N: I saw this done a few times for Star Trek 2009 and I thought I would give this style a whirl. I can tell you - It's harder than it looks! Oh and Kelsey - I'm stealing how you describe your mind! Hahaha. *evil smirk* I only found out about the existence of Hetalia because I'm mad about Russia and she gave me the first episode to watch because she thought Russia was major league odd. When he broke that chair that chair though (to England's upset) i nearly wet myself laughing. All powerful Russia! ^_^

Anyway - read and enjoy!

…

**Eyes**

Alfred always had a hard time stopping his mind from wondering, he often referred to it when he was alone as a hobo mind, but recently his eyes were becoming prone to wondering as well. His eyes always drifted in a certain direction though … the direction Arthur was in and, for reasons that were not at that time apparent, he found Arthur's butt quite appealing to stare at. Naturally though, he would always deny it.

**Secrets **

Alfred dragged Arthur into a dark closest and closed the door with a method he called 'stealth' so that no one noticed that anything had happened at all. Arthur, stunned, looked like he was about to hit Alfred, or at least strangle him for wasting his time, when Alfred lent in close and said "I have a secret to tell you". Before Arthur could reply, Alfred had slammed his lips against Arthur's, silencing any comeback that was on the tip of England's tongue.

**Heartbreak **

"How many times can you break my heart America?" England whispered to himself, his arms around his knees and his head resting on his arm, eyes shining with unshed tears. "How many?"

**Dreams **

Alfred always dreams about what it would be like to hold Arthur close and to bury his nose in his ruffled blonde hair. In his dreams, Arthur always cries as he kisses him, his body tense but his actions desperate.

Alfred never knew exactly what to make of those dreams, especially when Arthur the next day tried to strangle him for insulting tea and crumpets.

**Scars**

As Arthur slept soundly, Alfred could not help but trace the faint but visible scars on Arthur's back with his fingers lightly.

**Bed **

Arthur didn't like it when Alfred insisted on eating hamburgers in bed, but he tolerated it until one night he pulled back the covers to climb in next to Alfred only to find the mattress covered with burger wrappers and tomato sauce stains.

Alfred wound up on the floor that night.

**Illness**

It was rare for Alfred to become ill, but when he did he was content to know that Arthur was sure to nurse him back to health again, insults thrown in with no extra cost.

**Romance**

Romance was not dead between them, although both had an odd way of showing it.

"Alfred! Stop super sizing your food! I don't want you to get fat".

"Aww. It nice to know you care about my health".

"Hardly, idiot. I'm more concerned about being flattened in bed". The sparkle in Arthur's emerald eyes though shone with what was hidden behind the sarcasm. Alfred wrapped an arm around his waist and beamed.

"Nice to know I'm loved".

**Conference **

Both found it increasingly hard to keep their hands to themselves, so during conferences they smartly decided to sit apart, even if there was only one other nation between them, France more often than not so England could distract himself by trying to beat France into the dirt while other nations tried to restrain him. It never stopped Alfred acting the hero though and Arthur shooting his proposals down, nor did it stop Alfred making suggestive gestures towards Arthur, who in return, shot him a _if looks could kill you would not just be dead, but atomised_ stare.

**Heartbeat **

Arthur loved to rest his head on Alfred's chest and listen to his heart beating. It's continuous drum relaxed him and proved, beyond a doubt, that he was not dreaming and Alfred was really with him.

**Memories **

"Why do you always insult me?"

"Because when you left you hurt me, and you never gave me a good enough answer as to why!"

"I left because I … I..."

"Because you what...?"

"I … Never mind".

"No, tell me!"

"Forget it – it's nothing".

"ALFRED! Tell me!"

**Cold **

Alfred loved the coldest of nights because it gave him one more reason to snuggle up with Arthur.

**Hatred**

Arthur hated it when he saw Alfred laughing with other nations, especially France.

**Death **

Arthur had always wondered if death would be a pleasant experience, especially considering it was for an eternity, free of the heartache and despair that life had brought him. When Alfred had fallen to his knees by his side though and confessed his undying love for him, he found a reason to try to continue with life. Desperation, though, gave way to darkness.


End file.
